Changes,Good or Bad?
by Beta Draconis
Summary: Hermine will Harry,mittlerweile 20,auf die Beine helfen;etwas in seinem Leben ändern. Doch verändert dies viel mehr,als die beiden gedacht hätten. Zum Guten oder zum Schlechten? Müsst ihr selbst herausfinden...
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Changes - Good or bad?

**Autor: **Beta Draconis

**Genre: **Drama/ Romance/evtl Humor(falls es mir gelingen sollte;) )

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere der Harry Potter – Reihe, gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.R.

**Inhalt: **nach dem gewonnenen Krieg: Harry ist nun 20, lebt in London und ist ein echter „Partylöwe". Anstatt zu versuchen in seinem Leben Ordnung zu schaffen, ist er nur aufs Feiern aus. Hermine, welche sich dies nun langsam nicht mehr mit ansehen kann, gibt ihrem Freund einen kleinen Stups und hilft ihm somit ein wenig auf die Beine.  
Veränderungen durchlaufen sein Leben – ob zum Guten oder Schlechten, müsst ihr selbst herausfinden…

**An einem Tag, kann viel geschehen**

„Harry? Harry, steh auf!" allmählich öffnete eben dieser seine schweren Augenlider, da er durch das heftige Rütteln von Hermine abrupt aufgewacht war.

Noch unklar sah er die Gestalt seiner Freundin, welche über ihn gebeugt war und ihn indessen vorwurfsvoll anstarrte.  
„Steh jetzt endlich auf Harry! Es ist gleich eins. Du verschläfst noch den ganzen Tag!" Der Schwarzhaarige jedoch, dachte nicht einmal daran aufzustehen. Er war noch viel zu müde von letzter Nacht und dem dazu tat ihm sein Kopf höllisch weh. Er hatte es gestern wieder ein Mal ziemlich übertrieben.

„Wer hat dich hier rein gelassen?" murrte er stattdessen müde und kaum verständlich in sein Kopfkissen hinein.  
„Du solltest zukünftig deine Tür mal verschließen. Ich bin ohne große Mühe herein gekommen." Erklärte sie hochnäsig und mit einem Lächeln, welches allerdings nicht bemerkt wurde, da Harry seinen Kopf unter seinem Kissen versteckt hatte.  
Verärgert starrte Hermine den jungen Mann im Bett an, um ihm anschließend sein Kissen und seine Decke weg zu nehmen, jedoch bereute sie dies auch sogleich wieder. Denn der ehemalige Gryffindor schlief allem Anschein nach, ohne Klamotten, und lag dem zufolge, nackt und eingerollt in seinem Bett.

„Oh Harry! Wo sind denn deine Sachen?" rief die Brünette bestürzt und wendete sich amüsiert von diesen Anblick ab.  
„Weiß ich nicht" nuschelte der Retter der Zaubererwelt.  
Er war so fertig, dass ihm im Moment so ziemlich alles egal war. Selbst die Tatsache, dass er hier nackt vor seiner besten Freundin lag, war ihm gleich.  
„Ich gebe dir noch fünf Minuten und dann bist du unten, ok?!" rief sie dem entblößten Mann zu.  
„Ja-Ja. Fünf Minuten" murmelte Harry bloß, rollte sich nur noch mehr zusammen und schloss die Augen.  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden, konnte er fühlen, wie der Schlaf ihn allmählich wieder holte.

Unerwartet wurde ihm sein Kissen, heftig und mitten in sein Gesicht geschossen, wodurch er aus seinem Halbschlaf, erneut geweckt wurde.  
„Steh jetzt gefälligst auf, du Faulpelz!" hörte er noch die leicht aggressive Stimme von Hermine.

Missmutig stand Harry nun doch langsam auf, denn mit seiner Freundin würde er sich lieber nicht anlegen wollen.  
„Für ein Mädchen schießt sie ziemlich fest…" sprach er, ein bisschen beleidigt, zu sich selbst, ehe er aufstand. Er suchte seine Hose, welche irgendwo inmitten seiner Unordnung am Boden lag und zog sie anschließend an.

Der Geruch von Kaffee stieg ihm auf Anhieb in die Nase, als er in der Küche ankam und sich auf einen der Stühle setzte. Gleich darauf wurde ihm eine Tasse von Hermine hingestellt, welche er dankend annahm und einen großen Schluck davon trank.

„Und was hast du heute vor?" fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit und unterbrach somit das Schweigen.  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich etwas vor habe?" stellte Hermine mit einem Grinsen eine Gegenfrage.  
„Du schleichst nicht einfach so in meine Wohnung und weckst mich aus meinem Schlaf, nur um mir dann Kaffe zu machen." grinste, dieses Mal, der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Weißt du Harry, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre, hättest du wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Und ja ich habe heute etwas vor, aber was, sag ich dir nicht, denn das wird eine Überraschung." Erklärte die ehemalige Gryffindor überheblich, indessen Harry sie nur verwirrt anstarrte. „Eine Überraschung? Weswegen?" genervt und auch ein wenig verblüfft musterte Hermine ihren Freund.  
„Ist das dein ernst?" das Schweigen und die fragenden Blicke des ehemaligen Gryffindors beantworteten die Frage des Mädchens von selbst. „Heute ist dein Geburtstag, Harry! Jetzt sag nicht, dass du das vergessen hast!" ein wenig peinlich berührt starrte eben dieser in eine andere Richtung, allerdings viel ihm nichts ein, was er darauf hätte erwidern können. Schließlich stimmte es ja, dass er seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen hatte.

Hermine bemerkte den unsicheren Blick des jungen Mannes und schritt somit auf ihn zu. „Harry, du solltest langsam wirklich etwas ändern. Du bist nur noch mit feiern beschäftigt und vergisst alles andere um dich herum." Redete die Brünette auf den Retter der Zaubererwelt liebevoll ein.  
„Ich habe nur eine Pause gebraucht…"versuchte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu verteidigen.  
„Diese Pause dauert jetzt schon seit fast zwei Jahren! Ich mein… was ist mit den Wunsch Auror zu werden? Wozu hast du das siebte Jahr dann wiederholt?... oder…?" „ Ich brauche ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke um Auror zu werden" mitteilte er seiner Freundin leicht deprimiert.

„Ok…aber… was ist mit den anderen Dingen, die du noch alle vor hattest? Zum Beispiel mit dem Singen…du wolltest doch… " „Hermine ich kann nicht singen!" unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige seine Freundin abrupt, welche den jungen Mann daraufhin nur ungläubig musterte.  
„Natürlich kannst du Singen!" meinte sie, doch stritt dies der ehemalige Gryffindor allzeit ab.  
„Woher willst du wissen, ob ich Singen kann? Ich habe noch nie vor dir gesungen?" wunderte sich der Zwanzigjährige.  
„Das glaubst du" verblüfft betrachtete der Schwarzhaarige seine grinsende Freundin, welche indessen ihre linke Augenbraue hob „Du singst ziemlich laut, wenn du denkst, es hört dich keiner. Zum Beispiel… in der Dusche" erklärte das Mädchen, wobei ihr Grinsen stets an Größe gewann. Allerdings stieg ihr Freund nicht mit ein, da ihm diese Sache ein wenig peinlich war. In der Dusche spielte er sich, beim Singen, meist ziemlich auf und übertrieb maßlos, wodurch er sich oftmals über sich selbst wundern musste.

„Okay Harry, weißt du was? Reden wir ein anderes Mal darüber. Heute ist dein 20. Geburtstag und das muss gefeiert werden." Munterte Hermine den jungen Mann etwas auf, da er, ihrer Meinung nach, nicht in der richtigen Stimmung für den heutigen Tag, war. „Ich schlage vor du ziehst dich mal an. Ich warte vor der Haustür" mitteilte sie ihm, woraufhin Harry nur nickte und sich anschließend auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten als der junge Mann fertig angezogen vor Hermine stand, welche seine Kleidung genauestens musterte.  
Denn seine Jeans war verwaschen und hatte an mehreren Stellen, nicht gerade kleine, Löcher. Sein weißes T-Shirt war dreckig und zerknittert und seine braunen, zerrissenen Sportschuhe, waren, für das Mädchen, sozusagen, die Krönung des Ganzen.  
Die äußere Erscheinung des ehemaligen Gryffindors sah, für Hermine, schrecklich aus.  
Wie konnte man sich denn bloß so anziehen? Wusch er denn seine Sachen auch einmal?

Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte die Blicke seiner Freundin und sah folglich selbst an sich herunter. Doch entdeckte er Nichts, wodurch das Mädchen ihn mit solchen Blicken anstarren könnte „Ist irgendwas?" fragte er schließlich, sichtlich verwirrt, allerdings nahm seine Freundin ihn bloß am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich, wobei der junge Mann, trotz der Ahnungslosigkeit, keinen Widerstand leistete.

* * *

Genervt wippte Hermine mit den Fuß und verschränkte die Arme ineinander, indessen sie die verzweifelte Stimme Harrys aus der Umkleidekabine vernehmen konnte „Mine das kann ich nicht anziehen… Ich komme mir so blöd vor…". Allmählich raubte der Schwarzhaarige ihr den letzten Nerv, da er jedes Mal, egal was für Klamotten sie auch ausgesucht hatte unzufrieden war. Allerdings war sie, bei dem jetzigen Outfit, absolut sicher, dass dies überaus attraktiv an ihrem Freund aussah.

„Jetzt komm da raus und zeig dich, Harry." Forderte das, mittlerweile, leicht gereizte Mädchen. Allmählich trat der ehemalige Gryffindor aus der Kabine heraus und stellte sich vor Hermine auf, welcher, das was sie sah, außerordentlich gut gefiel.

Harry trug eine enge schwarze Jeans, welche besonders seinen knackigen Hintern betonte und ein grünes, ebenfalls enganliegendes t-Shirt, wobei man deutlich die leichten Muskeln am Bauch und an den Armen erkennen konnte. Dem dazu trug er noch einen schwarzen Nietengürtel, welcher locker um seine Taille hing.

„Und was gefällt dir daran nicht? Denn du siehst echt gut aus!" meinte die Brünette wahrheitsgemäß, allerdings fühlte sich Harry nicht wirklich wohl. „Ich weiß nicht, Mine… ich…ich kann das nicht anziehen… „ meinte der Zwanzigjährige unsicher. „Harry, ich, als Mädchen, sage dir, dass du wirklich gut aussiehst in diesem Outfit. Du bist es nur einfach nicht gewöhnt." Versuchte Hermine den Retter der Zaubererwelt dazu zu bringen, diese Klamotten zu kaufen. Dem dazu war eh sie diejenige, welche zahlte, da es ein Teil seines Geburtstagsgeschenks war.  
„Ich weiß. Es ist nur so... ich trage sowas nicht. Du kennst meinen Stil." Erklärte der Schwarzhaarige, woraufhin Hermine nur leicht ihren Kopf wegdrehte und ein „Ja, leider" nuschelte.

Letztendlich schaffte es Hermine doch Harry zu überreden, die Sachen zu nehmen und sie war überaus froh endlich aus dem Geschäft raus zu sein.  
Mit ihrem Schwarzhaarigen Freund shoppen zu gehen, war anstrengender, als sie gedacht hatte.  
Allerdings war sie mit ihm noch nicht fertig, sehr zu Harrys Bedauern, denn dieser wäre jetzt viel lieber zu Hause in seinem kuschelig, weichem Bettchen.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis die beiden in einem Lokal, namens Soho, ankamen. Harry hatte es beim Vorbeigehen schon öfters gesehen, war aber noch nie drinnen gewesen.  
Zögernd trat der Zwanzigjährige nach Hermine ein, als ihnen sogleich eine junge, braunhaarige Frau entgegen kam. Aufgrund ihrer Kleidung konnte Harry erkennen, dass sie hier als Kellnerin arbeitete.

"Hermine!" rief sie schon von Weitem und lief auf die Beiden zu. „Hei, Victoria, Wie geht's dir?" fragte die ehemalige Gryffindor indessen die Mädchen sich ein Küsschen links und rechts gaben.

„Hach, ganz okay eigentlich. " Antwortete die Braunhaarige gespielt erschöpft und lächelte ihre Freundin an.  
„Hei Vic, ich wollte sicher gehen, ob das eh kein Problem ist wegen Harry, denn wie ich sehe bist du gerade im Dienst…"  
„Ach, das gehst schon. Heute ist eh fast nichts los und außerdem kann Susan für mich einspringen" sie zeigte zu der blonden Frau hinter der Bar, welche gerade mit ihrem Handy beschäftigt war.

„Danke Vic. Ich lass ihn dann für eine Stunde hier. Ich hab noch einiges zu erledigen." Mitteilte sie der Kellnerin.  
„Ist schon ok. Ich mach das gerne." Meinte Victoria und lächelte erneut Hermine an.  
„Und wo ist denn das Geburtstagskind?" fragte sie und die beiden Mädchen sahen sich nach Harry um.

Dieser eben, stand etwas abseits von ihnen, indessen sich ein alter betrunkener Mann an ihn abstützte und auf ihn einredete.  
„...da musst escht aufpaschen…" nuschelte der Alte, nah an Harrys Gesicht, welcher nur angewidert das Gesicht verzerrte, aufgrund seines üblen Mundgeruchs.  
„Denn irgnwann PENG und schi rammen dir ein Messer in den Rückn." Voller Ekel wischte sich Harry mit der Hand die Spucke des Betrunkenen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte unauffällig von ihm weg zukommen.

„Paul, lass ihn in Ruhe" rief Victoria schließlich amüsiert, welcher daraufhin nur beleidigt dreinsah „isch wollt dem Burschen nur nen Rat gebn…" meinte dieser unschuldig. „Ist schon ok. Setz dich wieder hin" schwankend ging Paul wieder auf seinen Platz, setze sich hin und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.  
„Danke" sagte der Schwarzhaarige erleichtert und streckte seine Hand aus „Ich bin Harry." Grinsend nahm die Kellnerin seine Hand und schüttelte sie „Victoria. Sehr erfreut" stellte sie sich mit einem verführerischen Lächeln vor.

„Dann lass ich euch zwei Mal alleine" sagte auf einmal Hermine und ging aus dem Lokal. „Warte… wo-wohin gehst du?" rief Harry ihr noch hinterher, jedoch wurde dies, aufgrund ihres schnellen Tempos, von dem Mädchen überhört.  
„Komm mit" Victoria nahm Harry an der Hand und zerrte ihn mit sich. „Aber… was" „Ach, jetzt sei doch nicht so schüchtern. Hermine kommt in einer Stunde wieder" kicherte sie.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was seine Freundin da für ihn arrangiert hatte und bekam aufgrund dessen ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass Victoria ihm bloß eine neue Frisur schneiden würde!  
Eine neue Frisur?! Weshalb?! Sein jetziger Haarschnitt sah doch eh gut aus. Was sollte man daran ändern? Er mochte seine Haare so wie sie waren.  
Nichtsdestotrotz ließ er Vic an seine Haare heran, da er erfuhr, dass auch dies ein Geschenk von Hermine war und dem dazu, war dies noch nicht alles. Er fragte sich was wohl noch alles kommen würde…

* * *

Nach einer Stunde war Hermine wieder da und dies zur rechten Zeit, denn Harry hatte auch schon seine neue Frisur.  
Mit offenem Mund betrachtete Hermine ihren Freund, welcher nun mit den neuen Klamotten und dem Haarschnitt extrem gut aussah.  
Seine längeren Haare standen jetzt nicht mehr in allen Richtungen ab, sondern waren etwas kürzer, glatt und lagen seitwärts über seinem Gesicht.  
Beim Mustern des neuen Haarschnitts, welcher außerordentlich gut zu Harry passte, entdeckte Hermine etwas Silbernes in seiner linken Augenbraue.  
„Ist das etwa ein Piercing?" rief das überraschte Mädchen.  
„Ähm… ja…sieht-sieht es nicht gut aus?" fragte der junge Mann zaghaft, als plötzlich Victoria auf sie zukam.  
„Und wie gefällt er dir?" wollte sie von der ehemaligen Gryffindor wissen, was sie von ihrem Werk hielt. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass er so gut aussieht." Lächelte Hermine Harry an, welcher, wie man sehen konnte, schon leicht rot wurde.  
Dieser Look passte um einiges mehr zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, als sein vorheriger.

„War das deine Idee mit dem Piercing?" fügte sie anschließend noch hinzu und war sich sicher, dass dem so war. Denn dies sah ihrer Freundin äußerst ähnlich.

„Ja, sieht doch gut aus, oder?" erwiderte die Kellnerin mit einem kecken Grinsen. „Ich muss sagen, es sieht echt gut aus" meinte die Brünette wahrheitsgemäß und betrachtete erneut Harry, welcher sich überaus geschmeichelt fühlte.

* * *

Das KOKO war ihr Ziel für heute Abend. Eine gute Auswahl, um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern.  
Die Tanzfläche und somit auch die ganze Diskothek, war überaus groß. Es spielte dort ziemlich gute Musik, wodurch man gleich Lust zum Tanzen bekam.  
Die Bühne, welche es dort gab, wurde für Bands, die an manchen Tagen auftraten, verwendet.

Das einzige, was Harry störte, war der lange Weg bis hierher. Mit dem Taxi sind sie über eine halbe Stunde gefahren. Dem dazu hatte der Fahrer nicht mehr aufgehört zu quatschen, was einem nach einiger Zeit, ziemlich auf die Nerven ging,

Gemeinsam mit Hermine, und seinem neuen Style, trat er ins KOKO ein. Auf Anhieb kamen mehrere Leute auf ihn zu und der Zwanzigjährige traute seinen Augen kaum.

Seine ganzen Freunde aus Hogwarts waren hier! Vor Erstaunen blieb dem Schwarzhaarigen der Mund offen, als plötzlich Ron auf ihn zukam und ihn in seine Arme nahm  
„Harry! Alles Gute!" rief er relativ laut, aufgrund der vorhandenen Musik.  
Nach etlichen Sekunden erwiderte Harry die Umarmung seines rothaarigen Freundes. Er war so froh Ron endlich wieder zu sehen, da ihr letztes Treffen vor über zwei Monaten war. „Ron… du bist hier!" rief der Retter der Zaubererwelt strahlend. „Ja. Ich konnte mir eine Woche frei nehmen. Hab mit Scrimgeour geredet." Erzählte er und die beiden umarmten sich erneut. Die Freude, war den jungen Männern geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, betrachtete Ron verwundert seinen veränderten Freund „Harry du siehst… anders aus" sagte der Rothaarige indessen er das Piercing musterte und seine Brauen zusammen zog. „Gefällt es dir?" fragte Harry amüsiert.  
„Es… schaut nicht schlecht aus, aber… ist halt noch gewöhnungsbedürftig" meinte dieser und lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen an, welcher das Lächeln erwiderte.  
Demnach ging Ron auf die Seite, für die anderen, welche gekommen waren, um Harry zu sehen und ,mit ihm seinen Geburtstag zu feiern.  
Überaus viele ehemalige Schüler aus Hogwarts waren hier, allerdings auch, Leute, welche er nicht kannte, da es entweder Freunde oder Verwandte von seinen Freunden waren, jedoch störte dies den ehemaligen Gryffindor nicht, denn je mehr Leute da waren, desto besser. Aufgrund dessen stand Hermine neben ihm und flüsterte dem Zwanzigjährigen ein, wer die Person vor ihm, die er nicht kannte, war.

Harry war so gerührt und er war Hermine so unglaublich dankbar, dass sie dies für ihn getan hatte. Er würde sich nachher ordentlich bei ihr bedanken.

Nach Ron kamen Ginny und Neville, welche zu Harrys erstaunen zusammen waren, auf ihn zu und wünschten ihm gemeinsam alles Gute.  
Dann kamen Seamus, Thomas, Katie, Lavender, Parvati, Angelina, Luna und Padma, von denen er unglaublich viele Komplimente über sein Aussehen bekommen hatte.  
Nach seinen Freuden folgten noch weitere, mit welchen er jedoch nicht wirklich befreundet war. Unter anderem Collin, Dennis, Ernie, Justin und zuletzt kam Hannah auf ihn zu.  
Hätte Hermine ihm zuvor nicht gesagt, wär sie war, so hätte er sie auch nicht erkannt. Seine brünette Freundin erzählte ihm, dass sie mit ihrem Bruder und dessen _festen_ Freund hier war.  
Hannah umarmte ihn, wünschte ihm ebenfalls alles Gute und machte Komplimente gegenüber seinem Äußeren, was Harry, wie schon so oft am heutigen Tag, rot werden ließ.

Demnach kam ein muskulöser, braunhaariger Kerl, Hannahs Bruder, auf ihn zu und Harry riss die Augen auf. „Hei Harry, alles Gute" sagte Jake, der Typ, welchen der Retter der Zaubererwelt gestern kennengelernt und mit ihm gefeiert hatte.

„Jake… du-du bist Hannahs Bruder? Das… wusste ich gar nicht…" wunderte sich der junge Mann und starrte ungläubig in die braunen Augen Jakes.  
„Jah. Komischer Zufall, was? Als Hannah sagte sie geht auf eine Feier von einem Harry Potter, musste ich mich einfach vergewissern, ob das wirklich du bist." Lachte der stramme junge Mann und reichte dem ehemaligen Gryffindor die Hand „Alles Gute, Harry" sagte er mit einem, für den Schwarzhaarigen, undefinierbaren Blick, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass der Typ vor ihm schwul war und er unterbrach den Blickkontakt indem er auf den Boden starrte, da er sich urplötzlich unwohl fühlte.

„Darf ich dir meinen Freund vorstellen" sagte Jake und Harry hob erneut seinen Kopf und dachte sein Herz hätte für einen Moment aufgehört zu schlagen aufgrund des Schocks, welcher ihm deutlich anzusehen war.  
Wie in Zeitlupe sah er das arrogante Antlitz und das überhebliche Grinsen Draco Malfoys, als er direkt auf ihn zuging und vor ihm zum Stillstand kam.  
Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, denn es hatte ihn regelrecht die Sprache verschlagen.  
Der ganze Augenblick kam dem Schwarzhaarigen so surreal vor, dass er regungslos den ehemaligen Slytherin vor sich anstarrte.  
Dieser eben zeigte ein typisches fieses Malfoy-Grinsen von sich, als er die Miene des Schwarzhaarigen sah.  
„Na Potter, überrascht mich zu sehen?" fragte der Blonde amüsiert, ehe er den kleineren von oben bis unten genauer musterte. „Siehst gut aus" demnach tätschelte Malfoy seine Wange, zwinkerte ihm zu und suchte sich mit Jake einen Platz.

Harry stand stets noch bestürzt am selben Fleck, ehe er sich allmählich zu Hermine umdrehte, welche ihn mit einem unschuldigen Blick ansah.  
„Malfoy… ist hier…" sagte er langsam um sich dieser Tatsache bewusst zu werden.  
Sein Erzfeind aus der Schule, welchen er so sehr hasste, ist auf seiner Feier?!  
Draco Malfoy?! Was wollte der überhaupt in London?! In der Muggelwelt?! und überhaupt mit einem Muggel?!

Harry verstand gar nichts mehr, denn dies passte alles nicht zusammen. Allerdings war im Moment das Wichtigste, warum eben dieser Draco Malfoy auf seiner Party war?!

„Harry tut mir leid. Ich hab Jake gesagt, das wäre keine gute Idee, aber er meinte bloß, dass sich Malfoy schon benehmen würde, weil Jake kennt die Geschichte zwischen dir und Malfoy und er hat gesagt er redet mit ihm, dass es keine Streitereien gibt, weil die sind ja zusammen und ich konnte sie doch nicht trennen. Du kennst mich Harry und weißt …" „Malfoy?!" unterbrach Harry seine Freundin brüsk in einem überaus harten Tonfall.  
„Hermine… was…wie…" der Zorn auf diesen Kerl wallte plötzlich allmählich in den Schwarzhaarigen auf, doch versuchte seine Freundin ihn zu besänftigen.  
„Harry, bitte. Jetzt kümmere dich nicht um Malfoy! Das hier ist dein Tag also genieße ihn!" sprach sie auf den verärgerte jungen Mann ein.  
„Du hast Recht! Das mach ich auch" der Zwanzigjährige atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen, was ihm auch gelang.

_  
Und als nächstes singt für uns… Harry Potter! _

„Was…?" verwundert starrte Harry zur Bühne hinauf, auf der ein glatzköpfiger Mann mit Mikrofon stand.

_Harry Potter, komm zur Bühne hinauf!_

„Los Harry geh schon" forderte auf einmal Hermine und stupste ihn von hinten in Richtung Bühne.  
„Was? -Nein-Mine ich kann das nicht!" wehrte sich Harry und wollte kehrt machen, allerdings hielt ihn seine brünette Freundin auf.

„Natürlich kannst du das! Ich hab dich oft genug singen gehört! Und jetzt geh da rauf!" Harry wunderte sich einen Moment lang über die Kraft von der ehemaligen Gryffindor, doch verschwand dieser Gedanke schnell wieder  
„Ich mein es ernst. Ich kann das nicht!" rief er verzweifelt, allerdings war seine Freundin äußerst stur. „Doch kannst du!" sagte sie, indessen sie ihn, mit großer Anstrengung, zur Bühne schleifte.  
„Nein kann ich nicht! Ich weiß nicht einmal welches Lied ich singen soll! Ich kann nicht mal die Texte von den Liedern!"  
„Ich hab das arrangiert, Harry! Du singst dein Lieblingslied! Davon kannst du den Text und jetzt rauf mit dir!" bei dem letzten Wort, stieß Hermine ihren sturen Freund auf die Bühne, welcher dadurch ein wenig ins Stolpern kam, sich jedoch noch halten konnte.

Der kahle Mann gab ihm das Mikro in die Hand, indessen Harry nach vorne ging und nervös das Publikum anstarrte.  
Eine Melodie war plötzlich zu vernehmen und der Retter der Zaubererwelt erkannte auf Anhieb das Lied.  
Immer und immer wieder ging er den Text des Songs durch, allerdings je öfter er dies Tat, desto mehr vergaß er ihn auch wieder, bis er anschließend ein völliges Blackout hatte.  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis zur ersten Strophe und er hatte keine Ahnung wie diese ging.  
Schlagartig begann sein Herz zu rasen und er musste unaufhörlich zittern.  
Er hatte seinen Einsatz verpasst, was einige der jungen Leute mitbekommen hatten.

_„Los! Sing endlich!" _riefen viele aus dem Publikum ungeduldig. _„Wir hören nichts!" _stimmten stets mehr Leute mit ein.

Er sah die jungen Menschen an und entdeckte Hermine, welche ihn besorgt und ermutigend zugleich ansah. Demnach konnte er Malfoy erkennen, welcher ihm, wieder einmal, einen seiner provozierenden und schadenfrohen Grinser zeigte.

Ruckartig wendete er den Blick ab und starrte auf den Boden, währenddessen die Leute bereits unruhig geworden sind.

Harry hob erneut den Kopf und starrte ernst das Publikum an. Demnach ließ er das Mikrofon fallen und marschierte eiligen Schrittes von der Bühne.  
Sofort kam Hermine auf ihn zugerannt „Harry was war denn los? Warum hast du nicht gesungen? Ich…" der Schwarzhaarige allerdings, hörte seiner Freundin nicht zu, sondern ging geradewegs auf seinen Tisch zu, an dem Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Thomas und Luna saßen.

Keiner der Anwesenden verlor ein Wort über das eben Geschehene, als Harry sich zu ihnen setzte, da sie genau wussten, wie unangenehm dem ehemaligen Gryffindor dies war.  
Bis auf Luna, welche höchstwahrscheinlich von der ganzen Sache nichts mitgekriegt hatte, da sie schon, längere Zeit, verträumt in die Luft starrte.

In den nächsten Stunden wurde getanzt, gesungen und getrunken. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass die meisten im KOKO, aufgrund ihres Alkoholkonsums, angeheitert waren.

Bis auf Harry, denn dieser war eher betrunken als angeheitert, da er nun bereits sein sechstes Bier bestellte.  
Hermine hatte ihn schon mehrmals zum Tanzen aufgefordert, doch lehnte der ehemalige Gryffindor jedes Mal ab. Und das nicht nur bei ihr, denn schon mehr Leute hatten ihn aufgefordert, jedoch erfolglos.

Anstatt zu Tanzen saß Harry in seiner Ecke und trank sein Bier indessen er die Leute beobachtete.  
Auf einmal konnte er Jake und Malfoy auf der Tanzfläche mit einander tanzen sehen. J  
ake stand hinter dem ehemaligen Slytherin und hielt seine Hüften, allerdings wanderten seine Hände stets weiter hinab.  
Er zog den Blonden immer näher an sich, bis schließlich die Lücke zwischen ihnen gefüllt war.  
Er rieb sich an dem Malfoy-Spross und dieser bewegte dazu kreisend seine Hüften, währenddessen er seine Augen schloss und seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte.  
Die Hände Jakes waren nun in der Hose des Blonden und, wie Harry sehen konnte, ziemlich tief drinnen.  
Er sah, wie sich der Mund Malfoys öffnete und konnte praktisch das Stöhnen und Keuchen hören.  
Wie gebannt starrte er auf die Hose des ehemaligen Slytherins, in welcher schnelle Bewegungen zu sehen waren und dann wieder auf das Antlitz des Blonden, welches abrupt ganz rot geworden war.

Trotz dem allen, sah es dennoch so aus, als würden die beiden tanzen.  
Nun drehte Jake den Kleineren zu sich, nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Schlagartig wendete Harry den Blick von den Beiden ab und trank schleunigst einen großen Schluck vom Bier.  
Was, bitteschön, hatte ihn gerade dazu geritten, sich dies anzusehen?

Aufgrund des Schwindelgefühls stützte Harry seinen Kopf an seinen Händen ab und starrte auf den Boden, als sein Blick plötzlich auf seine Mitte wanderte. Und was er da sah gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein" nuschelte er frustriert und versuchte, so gut es ihm möglich war, seine Erektion zu verstecken.  
Dass er aufgrund des eben Gesehenen geil wurde, verdrängte er so gut er konnte.

„Hei Harry, alles klar" hörte er plötzlich eine männlich Stimme und hob demnach den Kopf um direkt in die braunen Augen Jakes zu sehen.  
„Hei! Was geht." Fragte er so lässig, wie es ihm nur möglich war, allerdings bräuchte er sich gar keine Mühe geben, da sich seine eigene Stimme schrecklich anhörte.  
Er klang nicht mal ansatzweise nüchtern, obwohl er eigentlich noch ganz klar denken konnte.  
Unauffällig hob er sein linkes Bein indessen er Mike anstarrte, um seine Beule zu verbergen.

„Harry, ich wollte mit dir wegen Gestern reden. Ich finde, dass wir es nicht erzählen sollten. Vor allem wegen Draco. Ich denke nicht, dass er besonders erfreut darauf reagieren würde, wenn er es erfährt." Sagte er gelassen, doch verstand Harry kein Wort von dem, was der Braunhaarige da gerade von ihm verlangte „Was… von was redest du?" fragte er, sichtlich verwirrt und ein wenig lallend.

„Na von gestern, Harry. Wir beide- bei dir? Ach sag ich nicht, dass du das vergessen hast. War ich etwa so schlecht" scherzte Jake, als es plötzlich bei Harry _Klick _machte.

„Was?! Meinst du-wir beide-haben mit einander…?!" „gefickt?" vollendete Jake grinsend den Satz. „Oh ja und wie! Und ich muss sagen, du warst echt nicht schlecht. Aber ich bevorzuge es lieber oben zu sein und das kann ich besonders bei meinem Draco" zwinkerte er dem fassungslosen jungen Mann neben sich zu. „Das muss nicht heißen, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen werden. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen" sagte Jake, fasste Harry am Oberschenkel und streichelte ihn, ehe er wieder zu seinem blonden Freund ging und ließ somit einen geschockten und überaus fassungslosen jungen Mann zurück.

Er soll mit einem Kerl geschlafen haben?! Mit Jake?! Der mit Malfoy was hatte?!  
Erneut nahm er einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war, dass er Jake kennengelernt hatte und anschließend etwas mit ihm Trinken war. Und aufgewacht, oder besser gesagt aufgeweckt, wurde er bei sich zu Hause und das nackt, was er normalerweise sonst nie war…

Aber das musste ja nichts heißen! Es konnte ja auch sein, dass Jake ihn, aus wessen Grund auch immer, anlog.  
Vielleicht hatte er gemeinsam mit Malfoy etwas ausgeheckt um ihn fertig zu machen!  
Aber das gelingt ihnen nicht!  
Er wusste, dass seine Gedanke absurd waren, allerdings war dies auch kein wundern, bei dem was er getrunken hatte und dem dazu, wollte er sich das mit Jake, einfach nicht eingestehen.

Weitere Schlucke von seinem Bier folgten und selbst das Denken, fiel ihm nach einiger Zeit bereits schwer.

Es war schon ziemlich spät, als die meisten von Harrys Freunden gingen. Sie verabschiedeten sich, so gut sie konnten, da Harry in seiner Ecke saß, indessen er den Kopf an der Wand gelehnt hatte, seine Augen geschlossen und sein Mund offen war.

Zurück blieben Harry und Hermine, da das Mädchen ihren Freund doch nicht einfach zurücklassen konnte. Dem dazu war der Schwarzhaarige nicht wach zu kriegen.

„Harry?! Harry komm schon wach auf!?" rief sie indessen sie den Zwanzigjährigen schüttelte und ihm leichte Ohrfeigen gab. "mh... Dejavu" sagte die ehemalige Gryffindor beiläufig zu sich selbst und dachte dabei an heute Morgen.

„Sollen wir euch vielleicht mitnehmen?" fragte Jake welcher mit Draco hinter ihr stand. Amüsiert betrachtete das Paar den schlafenden Retter der Zaubererwelt.  
Ernst musterte Hermine die beiden „Wo wohnt ihr?" fragte sie und versuchte immer noch Harry zu wecken, jedoch erfolglos.  
Warum muss er sich auch jedes Mal betrinken?  
„In Wandsworth, und ihr?"  
„Ich wohne nicht London. Ich bleibe für ein paar Tage bei Harry, in Greenwich." Erklärte sie müde, da es schon spät war. Am liebsten würde sie sich jetzt in ein warmes Bett schmeißen.  
„Ziemlich weit weg." Meinte er und beobachtete wie Hermine immer noch verzweifelt versuchte Harry zu wecken.

„Und? Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?" Hermine sah Jake und nickte ihm dankend zu, als dieser auf den Retter der Zaubererwelt zu ging, ihn hoch hob und ihn über seine Schulter warf.  
„Wir sind in maximal zehn Minuten da" mitteilte der Braunhaarige der ehemaligen Gryffindor.  
Malfoy allerdings, war nicht gerade damit einverstanden Potter und Granger in seiner Wohnung zu haben, jedoch sagte er nichts, da er es seinem Geliebten versprochen hatte, sich zurück zuhalten.

* * *

Allmählich öffnete er seine Augen und er verstand anfangs überhaupt nicht was er sah. Nämlich einen Gehsteig, Beine von hinten und einen knackigen Arsch.

„Guten Morgen, Dornröschen" schnarrte ihm ein wohlbekannte Stimme, als er seinen Kopf etwas hob und direkt in die hellgrauen Augen Malfoys starrte, welcher ihn nur amüsiert und ein wenig spöttisch angrinste.  
Nun erkannte Harry auch, dass er getragen wurde und zwar von Jake. „He… was… Lass mich runter!" forderte er kaum verständlich, als der stramme Kerl, dem sogleich auch nachging.

Als Harry erneut festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, wurde ihm wieder schwindelig und er schwankte etwas, allerdings kam Hermine zur Hilfe und stützte Harry.  
Indessen Jake und Draco über den Schwarzhaarigen kichern mussten, was dieser jedoch nicht mitbekam. Viel zu anstrengend war gerade das Gehen.

„Wohin gehen…" „zu Jake nach Hause – es ist näher" unterbrach Hermine den Zwanzigjährigen, da sie schon wusste, was er sie fragen wollte.

Wäre Harry jetzt nüchtern gewesen, wäre er schlicht dagegen. Allerdings war im Moment der Gedanke an ein Bett, das einzig Wichtige.

Die Wohnung von Jake und Draco hatte er gar nicht gesehen, da das einzige wofür er Augen hatte das Bett im Gästezimmer war.  
Er schmiss sich darauf, blieb liegen und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden eingeschlafen.

* * *

Es war noch dunkel draußen, als Harry aufwachte, da er unheimlichen Durst hatte. Die Geschehnisse vom letzten Abend, und auch von dieser Nacht, waren noch gar nicht zu ihm durch gedrungen.  
Folglich stand er auf, und tapste durch die Wohnung auf der Suche nach der Küche. Jede Tür wurde von ihm geöffnet, allerdings war nirgends eine Küche zu finden.  
Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche und blieb abrupt stehen. Er hörte einige Sekunden in die Stille hinein, als es erneut zu vernehmen war. Es klang nach einem Schrei, welcher von der letzten Tür links kam.  
Langsam näherte er sich dieser Tür und öffnete sie.  
Erleichtert und auch stolz trat er ein, als er die Küche gefunden hatte! Er ging zum Kühlschrank und trank aus der kleinen Cola Flasche, welche er auch gleich mit sich nahm.

Erneut machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer und war froh gleich wieder in seinem Bettchen liegen zu können. Er ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und blieb anschließend geschockt stehen.

Sein Zimmer hatte sich etwas verändert, denn in seinem Bett lagen zwei nackte Kerle, die es gerade mit einander trieben.  
Dass dies vorhin schon so gewesen war, wäre unwahrscheinlich. Denn dies hätt er höchstwahrscheinlich bemerkt.

Er konnte Jake kniend hinter Draco erkennen, wie er immer und immer wieder hart in den Blonden eindrang.  
Dieser schrie dabei jedes Mal aufs Neue auf und krallte sich nur noch umso mehr im Bettlaken fest. Deutlich konnte der Schwarzhaarige das pulsierende Glied des ehemaligen Slytherin erkennen, welches von ihm selbst im schnellen Rhythmus massiert wurde indessen sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz und Lust verzerrte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, keuchte, stöhnte und schrie abermals und war, ebenfalls wie Jake, kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt.  
Der ehemalige Slytherin schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken, als er von Jake an den Haaren nach hinten gezogen wurde. Der Braunhaarige begann Dracos Hals lieb zu kosen und ihn mit seinen Händen zu streicheln, indessen er immer härter zu stieß und selbst, aufgrund seines bald erreichten Höhepunkts, laut zu stöhnen begann.  
Jake biss währenddessen Draco in den Hals, wodurch dieser heiser aufschrie, urplötzlich kam, aufgrund dessen noch mehr schrie und sich anschließend in seiner Hand ergoss.

Die Nachbeben des Orgasmus durch zuckten seinen Körper und er lehnte sich schweratmend an die Wand vor ihm.  
Noch einige Male drang Jake in Draco ein, als auch er mit einem kleinen Aufschrei kam und sich in seinem blonden Freund ergoss, wodurch Draco erneut laut auf keuchte.  
Erschöpft lehnte sich der Braunhaarige an Malfoy und stützte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Geschockt, entsetzt und auch erregt stand Harry stets noch am selben Fleck und beobachtete das nun erschöpfte Paar.  
Vor Fassungslosigkeit ließ er unbeabsichtigt seine Flasche fallen, welche mit einem lauten PLUMPS zu Boden fiel.

Auf Anhieb wirbelten die Beiden herum und sahen sofort einen erregten Harry, der sie mit offenem Mund und großen Augen anglotzte.  
Dieser kam daraufhin wieder zu sich, als er ihre Blick bemerkte, allerdings wurde er nervös, da ihm diese Situation unangenehm und peinlich war. Er hatte keinen Schimmer wie er sich da heraus reden sollte.

„Ähm…oh… das-das ist ja gar nicht mein Zimmer" stotterte der Retter der Zaubererwelt, ohne einen von Beiden auch nur ansatzweise in die Augen zu schauen. Demnach lief er regelrecht zurück in sein Zimmer, schmiss sich ins Bett und versteckte sich, wie ein kleines Kind unter der Decke.  
„Ach du Scheiße…"

* * *

oh gott! Ich hab es echt geschrieben!  
Wahnsinn, denn ich weiß selber nicht weshalb... o.o  
Es kam mir einfach so in den Sinn und ich habe keine Ahnung wie es weiter gehen könnte.^^

ABER ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch, wenigstens nur ein bisschen, gefallen hat =)

Falls ja =) oder nein =( schreibt mir halt ein kleines review, hm? ^^ aber bei _nein_, bitte nicht allzu streng, denn das verkrafte ich nicht *gg*

Lg Beta Draconis


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **Changes - Good or bad?

**Autor: **Beta Draconis

**Genre: **Drama/ Romance/evtl. Humor(falls es mir gelingen sollte;) )

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere der Harry Potter – Reihe, gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.R.

**Inhalt: **nach dem gewonnenen Krieg: Harry ist nun 20, lebt in London und ist ein echter „Partylöwe". Anstatt zu versuchen in seinem Leben Ordnung zu schaffen, ist er nur aufs Feiern aus. Hermine, welche sich dies nun langsam nicht mehr mit ansehen kann, gibt ihrem Freund einen kleinen Stups und hilft ihm somit ein wenig auf die Beine.  
Veränderungen durchlaufen sein Leben – ob zum Guten oder Schlechten, müsst ihr selbst herausfinden…

**Aufklärung – oder doch nicht?**

Kopfschmerzen. Unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen waren kurz davor seinen Kopf zum Explodieren zu bringen.  
Stöhnend setzte sich Harry im Bett auf, was jedoch keine gute Idee gewesen war, da ihn dem dazu auch noch eine heftige Übelkeit packte.  
Er schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung sich dadurch nicht übergeben zu müssen, wodurch es auch etwas besser wurde, allerdings blieb er noch eine Weile im Bett und ruhte sich aus, ehe er aufstand.

Der erste Gedanke, welcher ihm im Kopf herumschwirrte war – wie eigentlich jedes Mal, wenn er am Vorabend gefeiert hatte – Was war gestern passiert?  
Seine Erinnerungen drangen nur ganz langsam zu ihm hindurch, wobei er sich an Einzelheiten überhaupt gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Er wusste, er hatte seinen Geburtstag im KOKO gefeiert. Seine Freunde aus Hogwarts waren dort gewesen und ebenso Leute, welche er nicht kannte. Und dann war da noch… Malfoy… ?  
Malfoy war auch da gewesen!  
Die bloße Anwesenheit des ehemaligen Slytherin hatte Harry in solch Rage versetzt...!

Des Weiteren hatte er singen müssen! Dieser Augenblick war dem Schwarzhaarigen mehr als peinlich gewesen.  
Er hatte nicht ein einziges Wort herausgebracht! Seine Gedanken – und dem dazu auch der Songtext – waren wie leer gefegt.

Dann wusste er noch, dass er sich an seinem Tisch ein Bier bestellt hatte und plötzlich Jake und Malfoy tanzen gesehen hatte. Oder besser gesagt, _zu gesehen _hatte. Und so ungern er dies auch zugab – wenn auch nur gedanklich – hatte er davon eine Erektion bekommen. Dies war dem zwanzigjährigen so unangenehm vor sich selbst, dass er sogar jetzt ganz rote Wangen bekam.

Und was danach geschehen war, wusste Harry nicht mehr. Zwar war da noch irgendwas, woran er glaubte sich erinnern zu müssen, jedoch war ihm das konzentrierte Nachdenken viel zu anstrengend (Davon wurden die Kopfschmerzen nur noch unerträglicher).  
Wenn er sich nicht mehr so genau daran erinnern konnte – oder wollte – so würde es nicht allzu wichtig sein.

Das nächste, was sich Harry fragte: Wo war er denn überhaupt? Denn erst jetzt begriff er, dass er_ nicht_ bei sich zu Hause war.  
Mühsam stand Harry auf, bemerkte, dass er seine – neuen- Klamotten immer noch anhatte und ging aus dem Zimmer, auf der Suche nach der Küche.  
Wenn er in den nächsten zehn Minuten keinen Kaffee bekäme, würde er vor lauter Schmerzen höchstwahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht fallen.

Er brauchte nicht lange um fündig zu werden. Er fand die Küche, worin sich auch Hermine und Jake befanden, welche sich miteinander unterhielten.

"Morgen" murmelte Harry und wunderte sich über seine raue, krächzende Stimme, welche ihm momentan ziemlich fremd vorkam.  
"Morgen? Du meinst wohl eher Nachmittag" meinte Hermine daraufhin leicht schnippisch und bereitete sogleich Kaffee für den jungen Mann vor.  
Sie kannte Harry schon ziemlich gut und lange genug um durch einen einzigen Blick zu erkennen, was er wollte.

„Was?" war alles was der ehemalige Gryffindor überaus verwirrt von sich brachte.  
War Mine etwa sauer auf ihn? Denn so etwas konnte er meist aus ihrer Stimmer heraushören.  
„Es ist halb drei, du Langschläfer" das Mädchen überreichte Harry den Kaffee, woraufhin dieser ihn gierig schlürfte.  
Er setzte sich neben Jake auf einen der Stühle, welcher ihn bloß mit amüsierten und überaus durchdringenden Blicken musterte. Hermine hingegen betrachtete ihn eher verärgert und vorwurfsvoll.  
_Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?_

"Ist das… ähm… deine Wohnung, Jake?" fragte er, um endlich diese undeutbaren Blicke von sich loszuwerden und um die Stille im Raum zu unterbrechen.  
"Ja das ist sie!" antwortete Hermine anstelle von Jake "Weißt du noch, wie wir hier hergekommen sind?" fragte sie in einem äußerst scharfen Tonfall, was Harry noch mehr verwundern ließ. Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, allerdings sprach Hermine einfach weiter.

"Nein weißt du nicht! Und warum nicht?" Abermals machte Harry den Mund auf, um zu antworten, jedoch war dies sinnlos gewesen, denn Hermine beantwortete ihre Fragen selbst „Weil du stockbesoffen warst Harry!" ihre Stimme gewann nun deutlich an Lautstärke. "Kannst du dich überhaupt noch an _irgendwas _erinnern?" die ehemalige Gryffindor erwartete nicht einmal eine Antwort, denn sie wendete sich einfach verärgert – nun deutlicher sichtbarer - von Harry ab.

Was war bloß in Hermine gefahren? Weswegen war sie so sauer? Nur weil er betrunken war?  
Aber _das_ machte man doch auf einer Party: Trinken. (Jedenfalls machte ER dies immer)  
Und außerdem war es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er in Gegenwart von Mine betrunken war.  
Er konnte ihren Ärger überhaupt nicht verstehen!

"Warum sind wir nicht zu mir nach Hause gefahren?" fragte Harry in einen absichtlich leisen und ein wenig versöhnlichen Ton.  
"Wolltest du zu Fuß zu dir nach Hause gehen? In deinem Zustand? Du warst anfangs nicht einmal wach zu kriegen!"  
"Warum sind wir nicht mit dem Taxi gefahren?"  
"Mit was für einem Geld?"  
Harry wollte zu einer schlagfertigen Antwort ansetzen, allerdings wurde ihm schnell bewusst, dass er gestern tatsächlich kaum noch Geld bei sich hatte und Hermine höchstwahrscheinlich ebenso. Mit Sicherheit wäre sie niemals freiwillig mit in Jakes und Malfoys – vor allem _Malfoys_ – Wohnung gegangen.

In dem Moment trat plötzlich eben dieser ein.  
Seine Boxershort, sein t-shirt und seine verschlafene Ausstrahlung deuteten daraufhin, dass auch der Blonde erst jetzt aufgestanden war.  
Würde es sich nicht um Malfoy handeln, so wäre Harry froh gewesen, dass er gekommen war und somit das unangenehme Gespräch zwischen ihm und Hermine beendet hatte.

Malfoy warf den ehemaligen Gryffindors einen überaus abwertenden Blick zu – und Harry einen wütenden? – und ging anschließend zu Mike um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Guten – Morgen – Kuss zu ziehen (oder auch Guten – Nachmittag – Kuss).  
Harry wendete sich sofort ab – dies musste er nicht unbedingt mit ansehen - und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

Urplötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung drang eine weitere Erinnerung zu ihm hindurch und spielte alles vor seinem geistlichen Auge ab: Malfoy und Jak im Bett, während sie miteinander Sex haben und er selbst sieht – mit einer deutlich sichtbaren - Erektion zu!  
Er verschluckte sich, begann aufzustoßen und prustete anschließend den Kaffee wieder aus seinem Mund, verstreute ihn auf den Tisch und kam aus dem Husten gar nicht mehr heraus.

Schließlich bemerkte er die verwirrten und erschrockenen Blicke, welche auf ihm ruhten und er hielt sich zurück um sich nicht noch lächerlicher zu machen.  
Somit wischte er sich den restlichen Kaffee vom Mund, murmelte anschließend ein „Hab mich verschluckt" und starrte mit hochrotem Kopf auf den Boden.

„Sogar das Trinken muss dem Typen beigebracht werden" spottete Malfoy mit einen abschätzigen Blick auf Harry, welcher jedoch bloß weiterhin den Kopf gesenkt hatte, da er es nicht wagte Jake oder Malfoy auch nur anzusehen.  
Normalerweise hätte er auf Anhieb eine schlagfertige Antwort geliefert, doch das Bild, welches sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte ließ dies nicht zu.  
Das dreckige Grinsen, welches ihm zugeworfen wurde, bemerkte er dadurch nicht.

Die Situation war dem Retter der Zaubererwelt so unangenehm, dass er einfach aufstand, aus der Küche und in das Zimmer, in welchem er geschlafen hatte, ging(Oder besser gesagt rannte).  
Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Er redete sich ein, dass alles worauf er gestern so empfindlich reagiert hatte, nur aufgrund des Alkoholkonsums geschehen war. Es konnte auch nicht anders sein! Allein der _Gedanke, _dass es anders sein _könnte_ war absurd!  
Bis jetzt hatte er nur Mädchen gehabt und haben wollen! Es musste, nein es _war _mit größter Sicherheit nur der Alkohol, welcher ihm so übel mitgespielt hatte! Und daran gab es nichts zu zweifeln!

„Harry?" erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und starrte gleichzeitig in Hermines Gesicht, welche ihn aus seinen Gedanken so abrupt herausgerissen hatte.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" ihr Tonfall war nun um einiges sanfter und ruhiger als vorhin, was Harry auch viel lieber war.  
"Ja... alles ok" sie setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.  
"Harry.. tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so auf dich losgegangen bin. Ich war nur so wütend weil…" sie machte eine kurze Pause um tief einzuatmen, wodurch ihre Stimmer erneut an Härte zunahm.

„… Ich habe den ganzen gestrigen Tag so gut wie ich konnte für dich organisiert. Ich wollte, dass dieser Geburtstag etwas Besonderes wird und nicht wie deine Vorherigen, bei denen du immer nur gefeiert hast, bis du irgendwo in der Ecke im Koma lagst. Ich habe deine ganzen Freunde aus Hogwarts hergeholt und sogar Ron hat sich extra für dich Zeit genommen, obwohl er die so gut wie nie hat! Ich habe wirklich mein Bestes gegeben um dir einen schönen Geburtstag zu bereiten - bei dem du dich auch mal an alles erinnern kannst! Und du machst genau das, was ich eigentlich vermeiden wollte!" den letzten Satz hatte das Mädchen beinahe geschrieen und Harry fühlte sich mit jedem Satz den sie sagte schlechter.

Sie hatte vollkommen Recht und nun verstand er ihren Ärger auch.  
Der gestrige Abend galt nur ihm und anstatt sich zu amüsieren, war er in der Ecke gesessen und hatte sich betrunken.

Er wusste ihm ersten Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte und das brauchte er auch nicht. Denn als er den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, brachte ihn Hermine mit einer Geste zum Schweigen und redete weiter.  
"Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, Harry. Ich habe es dir bereits gestern gesagt und sage es dir noch einmal. Du musst wirklich etwas ändern. Willst du so weiter machen? Die ganze Nacht dein Geld zum Feiern ausgeben und dann den Tag verschlafen?" erwartungsvoll musterte Hermine den Schwarzhaarigen, welcher verzweifelt versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
"Ich… tut mir wirklich leid, was gestern passiert ist, Hermine und… nein, ich… ich will nicht so weiter machen… ich werde mir schon was überlegen… Ich suche mir eine Arbeit oder so was…oder ich werde… "

„Das brauchst du nicht mehr!" verwirrt starrte der ehemalige Gryffindor seine Freundin an "Was?"

"Ich habe mit Jake geredet. Er ist der Chef einer Karaoke Bar. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er noch einen Kellner sucht und… „  
"Jake?" rief Harry ein wenig verwundert.  
"Ja, Jake und jetzt hör zu. Die Bezahlung ist wirklich nicht schlecht und du würdest auch nur am Wochenende arbeiten…"  
"Warum gerade Jake?" sprach ihr Harry dazwischen, welchen dies überaus ärgerte.  
"Weil du es im Endeffekt dann sowieso nicht machst! Wie oft hast du mir schon erzählt du würdest nach Arbeit suchen? Das waren immer nur leere Worte Harry und jetzt hat Jake mir, oder besser gesagt dir, dieses Angebot gemacht!" allmählich beruhigte sich das Mädchen wieder und versuchte in einem weniger solch verärgerten Ton fort zufahren.  
"Ich rate dir wirklich diesen Job anzunehmen. Wenigstens nur für den Anfang, bis du etwas Besseres gefunden hast. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht unbedingt nötig hast, aber glaub mir…"

„Doch das hab ich" redete ihr Harry abermals hinein, allerdings ärgerte es Hermine dieses Mal nicht. Verwirrt starrte sie ihren Freund an, welcher nur bedrückt zu Boden starrte.  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Meine Miete ist überfällig" sagte er geradeheraus ohne der ehemaligen Gryffindor auch nur ansatzweise in die Augen zu sehen.

"Was?" das brünette Mädchen glaubte sich verhört zu haben und war regelrecht sprachlos.  
"In spätestens drei Wochen soll ich die Miete des Vorherigen und von diesem Monat zahlen" erzählte der Schwarzhaarige und sah nun doch seine Freundin an, welche sich äußerst zurückhalten musste um den Retter der Zaubererwelt nicht niederzuschreien. Seit einiger Zeit raubte Harry ihr auch noch den letzten Nerv.

"Was meinst du damit… ich mein… warum hast du nicht gezahlt…?"  
"...Ich habe kein Geld mehr… " erwiderte er kleinlaut und starrte nun erneut zu Boden und knetete vor Nervosität seine Finger.  
Schon seit Längerem wollte er Hermine bescheid sagen, doch hatte er sich nie getraut. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er ihr dies beichten sollte. Schließlich war das ja nicht gerade wenig Geld, was er ausgegeben hatte.

"Was…? Du hast kein Geld mehr? Verdammt Harry, was hast du damit gemacht? Für was gibt man so viel Geld aus!" schrie das Mädchen geschockt und fassungslos.  
Allerdings verschwand ihre Wut so schnell, wie sie auch gekommen war, als sie ihren Freund betrachtete.

Mit einem Seufzen atmete Hermine einmal tief ein und aus und versuchte dadurch wieder einigermaßen zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
Mit Schreien würde sie nicht wirklich weiter kommen, doch in letzter Zeit konnte sie nicht anders, als sich andauernd über den jungen Mann zu ärgern. Und dieses Mal hätte sie eigentlich auch einen triftigen Grund dazu.  
„Jetzt weißt du was ich meinte, wenn ich sagte, dass du nicht so weitermachen könntest" natürlich fühlte Hermine eine gewisse Genugtuung, da Harry aus seinen Fehlern nun die Konsequenzen ziehen müsste. Allerdings wollte sie ihm dies nicht unter die Nase reiben – das würde schon noch früh genug kommen.  
"Warum hast du mir das nicht viel früher gesagt?" fragte sie in einem sanften Ton, woraufhin Harry sie aufgrund dessen ein wenig verwirrt musterte – er hatte mit einer zehn Minuten langen Predigt gerechnet - und anschließen zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

Durch das Klopfen an der Tür wurde er aufgehalten.  
Jake trat ein und musterte die beiden vor sich mit einem unsicheren Blick. „Stör ich vielleicht, dann kann ich auch wieder…"  
"Nein. Nein, du störst nicht" sagte Hermine sogleich, allerdings war da Harry anderer Meinung. Aber was sollte er schon machen, schließlich war das ja nicht einmal sein Zimmer, geschweige denn seine Wohnung.

Jake lächelte Hermine an und wandte sich schließlich Harry zu „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob du von der freien Arbeitsstelle in meiner Bar weißt? Hermine sagte, du suchst einen Job. "  
"Ja davon hat sie mir schon erzählt" Harrys Meinung nach, war dies nicht gerade der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu reden – ehrlich gesagt gab es für den Retter der Zaubererwelt auch gar _keinen_ perfekten Zeitpunkt um über _Arbeit_ zu reden.  
„Und… was sagst du?"  
Was sollte Harry schon dazu sagen?  
Unsicher blickte er zu Hermine, welche ein kaum sichtbares Nicken deutete.  
„Ja das… das klingt sehr gut..." meinte Harry zaghaft(etwas anderes viel ihm nicht ein) und mit gespielter Freude, wobei man ihm ansah – oder nur Hermine – das diese nicht echt war.

" Ok dann... Wie wäre es…. wenn du schon heute Abend eine Probeschicht einlegen würdest?" lächelte Jake.  
"Ja, geht klar…" sagte Harry, allerdings hatte er momentan – eigentlich immer – überhaupt keine Lust irgendetwas zu machen, geschweige denn zu arbeiten.

"Gut. Ich sage Draco bescheid. Er wird dir heute helfen und dich über weitere Details informieren."  
Geschockt riss Harry die Augen auf und starrte – oder besser gesagt glotze – Jake an. „Arbeitet Malfoy etwa auch dort?" fragte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
Es war sinnlos nach zufragen, da er die Antwort bereits kannte.  
Jedoch ein kleiner Teil in ihm hoffte, dass das Schicksal wohl doch noch mit ihm gnädiger sein würde, als sonst.  
„Zu meinem Glück schon. So haben wir uns kennen gelernt" erwiderte der stramme Kerl mit einem Grinsen und ging anschließend aus dem Zimmer.

„Das wird ja immer besser" seufzte Harry und ließ sich anschließend rücklings auf das Bett fallen.

* * *

Harrys erster Tag bei der Arbeit verlief besser, als er erwartet hatte und zu seinem Glück war heute nicht besonders viel los - Daher hatte er auch nicht allzu viel zu tun.  
Im Grunde konnte er sich über nichts beschweren. Bis auf eines.  
Malfoy war ebenso wenig erfreut, wie Harry, dass sie nun Arbeitskollegen waren und sich aufgrund dessen öfters sehen müssten, als gewollt.  
Durch unnötiges und ständiges Herumkommandieren, zeigte er dem Retter der Zaubererwelt, wie viel er davon hielt.  
Es hieß nur: Potter mach dies und Potter mach das! Nach einiger Zeit war der Schwarzhaarige bald am Ende seiner Geduld, was ihm Malfoy deutlich ansah und, allem Anschein nach auch noch amüsierte.  
Der ehemalige Slytherin genoss das Gefühl, Harrys Chef zu sein und ihm Aufgaben erteilen zu können, welche er auch zu erledigen hatte.  
Zu Hermines Glück, hatte sie keine Ahnung davon, dass Malfoy hier arbeitete, sonst hätte er höchstwahrscheinlich seine ganze Wut, welche allein Malfoy durch seine Provokationen in ihm hervorbrachte, an _ihr_ ausgelassen.

Demnach versuchte Harry so gut es ging den Blonden zu ignorieren und seiner Arbeit weiterhin nach zu gehen.  
Zur seiner Freude war Ignoranz das beste Mittel gegen nervige Malfoys, da die Provokationen von dem jungen Mann allmählich aufhörten, indessen er den Schwarzhaarigen verärgert anstarrte.  
Der Blonde hatte sich seit Hogwarts kaum geändert, stellte Harry grinsend fest.

Hinter der Bar gab es einen kleinen Raum, welcher einen Tisch, Stühle und einen kleinen Kühlschrank beinhaltete. Dort verbrachte Harry seine Pause, indessen er sich ein kleines Bier genehmigte.  
In weniger als einer Stunde wäre seine erste Schicht vorbei und er könnte endlich nach Hause gehen. Erst jetzt, während dem Sitzen, bemerkte Harry wie müde er eigentlich war. Seine Beine taten ihm weh, was auch kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, dass er den ganzen Abend gestanden oder herum gegangen war. Pausen hatte er nicht allzu viele – natürlich hatte er dies Malfoy zu verdanken.

Die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person im Raum lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht – oder eher denkt…_

Der Blonde stand lässig an der Wand gelehnt und schenkte Harry einer seiner typisch provokanten Grinser.  
Verwundert starrte der ehemalige Gryffindor Malfoy an, welcher keine Anstalten machte irgendwie auf seine Blicke zu reagieren, geschweige denn etwas zu sagen. Er musterte seinen ehemaligen(oder doch nicht?) schwarzhaarigen Erzfeind von oben bis unten.  
Dabei wurde der Retter der Zaubererwelt überaus nervös, was zum einen auch an das Geschehen der letzten Nacht lag.  
Er konnte Jake oder Malfoy nie mehr als einige Sekunden anschauen ohne, dass die Erinnerung hochkam.

Allmählich wurde Harry diese Situation zu blöd – und auch unangenehm – und er unterbrach die Stille.  
„Was soll das werden?" fragte er gereizt, allerdings blieb das undeutbare Grinsen des Anderen. Der Blonde antwortete nicht sofort, was Harry einerseits verwirrte, andererseits ärgerte.

„Was sollte das gestern werden?" fragte er stattdessen und ging langsamen Schrittes auf Harry zu. Dieser verstand nicht genau, was der Malfoy Spross meinte oder worauf er hinaus wollte.  
Gestern? Gestern war seine Feier gewesen…?  
Hatte er vielleicht die verstohlenen Blicke bemerkt, welche Harry dem Paar beim Tanzen zugeworfen hatte…?  
„Was… Was meinst du?" fragte er zaghaft, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Vorahnung nicht wahr werden würde – oder dass sich Malfoy bloß einen Scherz mit ihm erlauben würde.  
Der Blonde setzte sich nun zu Harry an den Tisch und betrachtete ihn weiterhin, was den Schwarzhaarigen mit jeder Sekunde nur noch nervöser und angespannter machte, als bereits zuvor.

Er konnte nicht einschätzen ob der Blonde belustigt oder eher verärgert drein sah(vielleicht beides?).

„Vom berühmten Harry Potter hätte ich mir das nicht erwartet…"  
Und was ist, wenn er von etwas ganz anderem sprach? Was wenn er beginnen würde über die letzte Nacht zu sprechen? Hatten sie ihm seine Ausrede abgekauft? Hatten sie seine Erregung gesehen? Harry hoffte, dass dem nicht so war, denn er wusste nicht, wie Malfoy darauf reagieren würde.  
Allmählich ließen sich sein Schamgefühl und seine Nervosität nicht mehr verbergen – was Malfoy mit Schadenfreude(so sah es jedenfalls für Harry aus) wahrnahm. Er lachte.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, Potter. Hat es dir gefallen zu sehen, wie ich von Jake gefickt werde?" sein Lachen verschwand und wurde auf Anhieb durch Zorn ersetzt.  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und er glotzte den jungen Mann vor sich fassungslos an.

„W-Was…? I-ich-Ich hab…?" stammelte der Schwarzhaarige, aufgrund der präzisen Direktheit des Blonden, indessen er Harry mit seinen Blicken durchlöcherte.

„Was soll das Spielchen, Potter? Ich bin nicht dumm!" schrie er schon beinahe „Eine bessere Ausrede, als im falschen Zimmer zu sein, ist dir auch nicht eingefallen, was? Sehr einfallsreich!"  
Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte – _wie _er sich da bloß herausreden sollte.

„Hast du es so nötig, dass du bereits in die Privatsphäre anderer Leute eindringst oder bist du einfach nur pervers?" das reichte! Harry musste endlich etwas sagen! Das alles war doch nicht gewollt - auch wenn es bestimmt nicht so ausgesehen hat!  
Wie sollte er ihm das bloß erklären?

„Verdammt, Malfoy, ich… das war keine Absicht! Ich hab mir nur was zum Trinken geholt, bin ins falsche Zimmer gegangen und–und hab euch halt gesehen! Ich bin nur stehen geblieben weil ich so geschockt war, denn ich hab ja mein Zimmer erwartet! Glaubst… glaubst du ich hab gern zu geschaut wie…" – „Anscheinend schon!"  
Verwirrt musterte Harry den Blonden, wessen Zorn so schnell verschwand, wie er plötzlich gekommen war. Er grinste Harry, wie schon zuvor, an.  
Was sollte das?

„Deine Blicke im KOKO waren kaum übersehbar und deine ErektionEN ebenso" sein Grinsen wurde stets breiter. Er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und betrachtete den ehemaligen Gryffindor, wessen Gesichtsfarbe der einer Tomate glich und wie er seine Augen vor Entsetzten und leichter Panik aufriss.  
Was sollte er NUN sagen? Malfoy hatte alles mitbekommen! Malfoy! Er durfte sich nicht dem Blonden gegenüber solch einer Blöße geben!

„Ich hatte was getrunken und da… da werde ich… ich bin halt…" den Satz sprach er nicht fertig(was er sowieso nicht geschafft hätte), da er von Malfoy unterbrochen wurde, welcher urplötzlich und völlig unerwartet aufstand, Harry am Hemd zu sich zog und seine weichen Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen presste.  
Harry war so perplex, dass er anfangs bloß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dastand und zu keiner Bewegung fähig war.  
Erst als er Malfoys Zunge an seiner Lippe fühlte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre und wurde wieder Herr seiner Sinne.  
Auf Anhieb stupste er den ehemaligen Slytherin von sich, welcher dadurch einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte.  
Immer noch mit diesem – dämlichen – Grinsen im Gesicht starrte er Harry an.

„Was zur Hölle war das eben!" schrie er und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen, indessen er den jungen Mann vor sich wütend anfunkelte.

„Deine Schicht ist vorbei. Du kannst gehen." Lächelte Malfoy und ging anschließend aus dem Zimmer.

Verwirrt, wütend und auch beschämt, blieb Harry allein im Raum zurück. Seine Fassungslosigkeit, über das eben geschehene, versetzte ihn erneut in eine Starre.

Irgendwas lief hier falsch!

* * *

puh! Mir ist also doch noch was eingefallen^^, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich Ende des . keine Ahnung hatte wie es weiter gehen könnte. ;)  
Aber mittlerweile ist das kein Thema mehr! :)  
Falls es euch gefallen hat, könnt ihr mir ruhig ein Review schreiben. Hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. ;P

Achja noch ein Dankeschön an Dragon87, Belinska von Tarasowicz und Reinadoreen für die netten reviews! Auch wenn es nur drei sind... auch die kleinsten dinge können einen aufbauen, nicht? ;)

Lg eure BetaDraconis


End file.
